


Of Pirates and Pretenders

by Rexxy



Series: Pirate wolfstar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Navy Captain Sirius, Pickpocketing, Pirate Remus, Remus and Lily are best mates, Sirius is easily flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you fifty I can get the pocket watch and the money in ten minutes.”</p><p>“Pocket watch, money, two rings, the necklace in half an hour for 75 and I'm in.”</p><p>“You’re a dreamer Lily, I like that. You’re on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pirates and Pretenders

Sitting down at the table with the rest of his crew, Captain Remus Lupin prepared himself for a good night of debauchery and jest. After a fairly successful capturing of an English merchant ship (fairly successful meaning only 3 of his crew and most of the English were sacrificed for a brig full of rum) he felt like celebration, and thought his crew certainly deserved it. The ship had been the fifth of the month, making it a very profitable time indeed for him, if the golden jewellery and brand new weapons were anything to go by. 

When they had docked their ship, The Wolf, earlier that day, Remus had told his crew they were free to roam as they pleased for a week before they set sail again. Many had ran straight to the local pub they were most familiar with, others going to see their old friends or lovers. They would all need to unload the ship tomorrow, so Remus could sell it to the crooked owners of industry and get some money and he could perhaps fix his ship a little, so maybe he would have to stay a little longer than a week this time, and when he told the crew that in the pub, they cheered and offered up more drinks. 

The night was going fairly well, Remus had thought, and the only thing that could make him feel better was perhaps somebody to garner a different kind of attention for him. There were whores at the bar, of course. Plenty of whores to go around. But Remus didn’t sleep with whores. Not that he held himself higher than those who did, because hey they were funding a business, but he thought himself particularly attractive and powerful. Well enough to find a completely willing, and not to mention free, person to sleep with. In fact, he’d been eyeing up a beauty across the bar all night, until that man walked in.

The man in question had walked into the bar almost nonchalantly, as if he had belonged there, but Remus knew better just upon looking at him. His hair and skin were clean, like his clothes, and he had a golden pocket watch sticking out of his side pocket. He was wearing a silver necklace too, with a small ruby at the centre that was meant to be hidden under his pristine white shirt, but Remus caught a glimpse. When the man stretched out a hand to get his ordered pint, Remus noticed he also had a small, barely concealed in dirt tattoo of the English flag. Any other aimless drunk wouldn’t have noticed it, but Remus did and it made him wonder why on earth an English navy captain would possibly wander into a pirate bar. Perhaps he had a death wish? While Remus was thinking this, he watched the man turn to talk to the young lady he had been looking at and admired his arse. Or rather, admired the hundred or so pounds sticking out of his back pocket and almost felt his hands itch with the desire to have it.

He then turned to Lily, his first mate, and grinned. “Hey, Lils. Want to make a bet?”

Lily just smirked as she heard the proposal and turned away from her current conversation to entertain Remus. “What’s the challenge and what are the stakes?”

Remus smiled and nodded his head towards the man at the bar. “I bet you fifty I can get the pocket watch and the money in ten minutes.”

“Pocket watch, money, two rings, the necklace in half an hour for 75 and you’re on.”

“You’re a dreamer Lily, I like that. You’re on.” He then shook Lily’s hand before messing up his hair in a way he knew looked attractive and rolled up his shirt sleeves to show off his tanned, muscular arms, and sauntered to the bar, Lily behind him. When he reached the man, he stood on his left, and Lily stood on the man’s right, apologising for interrupting the conversation between the woman Remus wanted earlier and the man, but not getting out the way, making the man knit his eyebrows together before turning around to see if other people were seeing how rude this woman was being, even if she was saving him from a night of embarrassment with a woman he couldn’t desire. When he turned around however, he caught sight of Remus and went to say something until Remus cut him off.

“Sorry about my sister, she’s a little unused to being around people, what with being up in the crow’s nest all of the time. Women really shouldn’t be on a ship but she is family.” Remus knew he was going to get punched for that later. Hard. But he did it anyway, because it was amusing to see Lily’s eyes flash to him with an angry glare, before turning back to the bar and ordering ale. “You are…?” 

“Sirius Black.” Sirius extended his hand for Remus to shake, putting Remus in an awkward position as he had already gotten the money into his thieving little hands while Sirius was busy being outraged. Instead he resulted to drastic measures and used his none dominant hand to hold Sirius’ wrist and bring his hand up to his face, putting a finger into his mouth and sucking rather obscenely, considering they were in pubic, even if no one noticed. When the finger popped out of his mouth, it was minus two ruby rings, not that Sirius noticed, with the way he was retracting his hand as if it had been burned and was blushing an alarming shade of fuchsia. When Sirius looked away, Remus quickly spat the rings into his enclosed hand with the money and laughed, leaning closer to Sirius. 

“It’s a pleasure, Mr Black. May I ask how exactly, you managed to make your way into this seedy bar, a fine gentleman like yourself?” As Remus had spoken, he made sure his arm crept behind Sirius to look as if it was a flirtatious embrace, making Sirius a bit fidgety, when in fact he was handing his current winnings to a grinning Lily. 

“I’m no fine gentleman, Mr…”

“Lupin, but they call me the Alpha.” Remus pulled Sirius closer to him, acting like one of the common whores as he crept his hand into Sirius’ back pocket to massage his arse very plainly to distract him, then slipped the watch out by the chain as Sirius sputtered and tried to push Remus back. 

“Why do they call you that?” Remus just chuckled and pulled Sirius close again, his face in the crook of Sirius’ neck and close to his ear.

“They call me that because I am a force to be reckoned with.” Remus paused to pick up the necklace chain between his teeth and drag the opening catch to his mouth before carrying on, kissing his neck lightly to let the chain down. “I’m dominant in every way, and I take what I want when I want it.” He kissed Sirius’ neck again, picking up the chain on the latch and undoing to the simple thing with his tongue before bringing a hand up Sirius shirt to hold Sirius’ chest bare skin on bare skin, pushing the main part of the necklace to the palm of his hand in the process. “And you, Captain Black, are exactly what I want.”

When Sirius was distracted once again by the shock and trying to fight arousal and embarrassment about how blatantly sexual Remus being with another man in public, Remus pulled the necklace from him and removed his hand, putting both of his arms around Sirius to pass the watch and necklace to a now scowling-because-of-her-loss Lily before wrapping his arms snug around Sirius’ waist, his desire for theft fully sated. 

Now that there was no anterior motive to the meeting, Remus got a good look at the man before him. He was very tanned, much like Remus himself, but looked more naturally so, and had shining long black hair that was half up and half down in a messy hair style that Remus found extremely attractive. He also had black stubble along his sharp jaw and a very handsome set of features, not to be outshone by his piercing grey eyes. Remus had really hit the jackpot here. 

“How do you know I’m a Captain?” Sirius whispered while looking around frantically if anyone had heard.

“You have a tattoo of the English flag on your wrist. Very popular in the English navy for Captains around these parts.”

“Oh.” Sirius tried to hide his wrist and only ended up putting his arm around Remus for protection, making Remus smile and lean into the embrace.

“I won’t tell anybody. Everyone has the right to tell their own story and I’m sure yours is fascinating.”

“Not as fascinating as yours, I imagine. If you really are the infamous Alpha, Captain of The Wolf.”

“Glad you’re heard of me.”

“Not of you. Of the Alpha, and no offense mate but you don’t even look close to the stories.”

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover Mr Black.” He then retracted himself from Sirius and started to walk away, before turning and fixing Sirius with a small smirk. “Besides, I’ve heard the tales of the infamous Alpha. Best living Pirate in all the seven seas, could rival Blackbeard himself, wonderful man by the way, you should meet him, should you ever get the chance. Apparently this Alpha bloke also had the fastest, and most powerful boat to go along with a world class crew but do you know what the most incredible part about him is? The most amazing, unbelievable thing?” Sirius unconsciously leaned in, wanting to know the answer. “He built his empire from scratch, nothing was handed to him, so he had to take it single handed and do you know how he did that?” Sirius shook his head. “He started out as the world’s best pickpocket.” 

He then walked away and out of bar, waiting for the inevitable chase that was about to begin between the Pirate and the Naval Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes or anything, thanks for reading.  
> P.S. my tumblr is: hopelesslydevotedtowolfstar (if you want me to try to write something for you, just drop it in my ask)


End file.
